


REN

by ThePartyAndTheAfterParty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Star Wars AU - Modern Reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePartyAndTheAfterParty/pseuds/ThePartyAndTheAfterParty
Summary: When Rey joins a sugar daddy dating site and agrees to a mystery date, her whole world is flipped upside down. Kylo is a multimillionaire in search of a new submissive, and Rey just happens to catch his attention. Unfortunately for her, Kylo’s kink is just the tip of the iceberg.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	REN

Rey stared at her reflection. 

She never thought she would go through with it. But here she was, stood in the lobby bathroom, clutching the white porcelain sink to steady herself. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes before fluttering her lashes open to glance at her reflection.

"What Am I doing?" She breathed.

Her stomach fluttered violently. She could feel the subtle tremble to her hands as she ran the cold tap, splashing some water on the inside of her wrists. She thought about leaving. She had been quick to enter the bathroom, so for all she knew, he may not have seen her yet. But she'd spent a fortune on the dress; she'd dipped into her student loan to fund it. At the time she thought: fuck it, considering what she bought it for, she would only get the money back in the long run. 

The dress was short but modest, black satin, loose enough to shift as she moved, but snug around her curves. The long spaghetti straps made her profile look relatively small and delicate, and the low gathered back gave a more intimate glimpse of her slim, yet shapely physique.

"Fuck this."

She grabbed her little bag, combing down stray strands of chocolate hair as she moved toward the door with a quickness in her step. The loud hum of voices hit, and her eyes locked with the main exit of the lobby. She continued walking, fighting to urge to glance around as she dropped her gaze. She could practically smell the cold city air, and as the tip of her heel made contact with the hard pavement, she finally looked up.

The first thing she saw was black. She gasped as she slammed into a broad chest, nearly stumbling backwards until a pair of large hands steadied her with a firm grip. 

"Are you okay?"

The gentleman's voice was a low rumble, American, and the sound of it ignited a flame deep inside her belly. She glanced up, met with dark, oak-brown orbs, quite literally piercing her in place. Then her stomach dropped. It was him.

His stature was much larger than hers. In fact, he stood roughly a whole head taller. Not to mention his body was broad and muscular; she could see the ripple of muscle beneath his crisp, black shirt as he let his calloused hands slide down her arms. His suit pants were ebony, and he wore a slim black tie, further accentuating his taller, manly physique.

"...Rey?" His voice was soothing, a low gravelly sound that vibrated through every nerve in her body.

She nodded, glancing past him toward the dark city streets; his lips pinched into a thin line. He wasn't an idiot, he knew she had intended to leave, and if she had left before his arrival, he wouldn't have bothered her again. But now that he'd seen her, now that she was staring up at him with her big doe eyes, he wasn't about to let her go.

"Did you want some fresh air?" He said smoothly. "...There's a sky bar on the top floor. We don't have to rush."

Her lips parted, half of her wanted to bolt, and the other half wanted him to totally and utterly devour her in every possible way. She smiled sweetly, then nodded her head.

"I'd like that," she hummed.

"Good." 

The corner of his lip curled, and his eyes travelled across the canvas of her face. Her pictures hadn't done her justice. She was a beautiful girl, olive-hazel eyes hidden behind long chestnut lashes, perfectly supple lips, and cheekbones resting high on her face with a warm peach gleam.

He made to move, lifting a hand to the small of her back so he could guide her with him. The lobby was gargantuan, sparkling, with pale marble floors and high strung chandeliers. They strolled through, climbing a few steps toward the neat cue of people at the elevator.

"Mr Ren."

A deep voice caught Rey's attention, and she noticed a shorter man with thick angry eyebrows. The man was waiting patiently. He stood at the front of the cue, although he wasn't in it, and he gestured toward a member of security who unclipped the velvet divider and waved them through. "Have a good evening, Sir…"

 _Mr Ren_ thought Rey. She glanced up at him as the elevator doors slid shut with a gentle swoosh, but his eyes were already on her. His lip curled into the smallest of smirks. The expression was warm, and she felt her cheeks prickle with heat. She smiled back, small and timid.

"They'll have a private booth ready. But, if you would prefer to sit at the bar for a while, we can."

_A private booth?_

Her lashes fluttered as she thought it through. He was handsome, respectful, but she had only just met the man.

"The bar would be nice. But I don't mind."

She did mind. She was just too polite to say otherwise.

"The bar it is then." 

With an airy ping, the doors slid open. 

Rey hesitated, used to the parade of students pushing past as they bustled in and out of the elevators, and out of pure habit she waited for him to exit first. She glanced up at him when his calloused hand pressed against the small of her back, the gentleness unfamiliar to her. Then with a light push, he escorted her out.

When he had said a rooftop bar, Rey had expected to be clustered around a fire pit, breathing in everyone's second-hand smoke. But the whole rooftop was completely enclosed, the gentle sound of chatter and music sheltered beneath nothing but glass. 

She glanced around, her gaze trailing across the ebony sky sparkling behind the thick envelope of crystal. She must have said to herself at least twenty times in the taxi on her way here not to gawk, but she couldn't help herself. 

A bar chair was pulled out for her, Ren's lip curling as he caught Rey's eyes trailing across the skyline. "I come here too often," he mused, following her gaze, "I forget to admire it." 

"It's really something." Her voice was soft. 

She watched him exchange a few words with the barman. He took charming to a whole new level. It was that look in his eye, subtle, the type that made you melt on sight.

"What do you usually drink?" He asked her.

"Oh..." The red wine she always buys from the corner shop, what was it called? The only thing she remembered about it was the five-pound price tag. "Red Wine."

"What would you prefer, Miss?"

Rey glanced nervously toward the barman, humiliation flushing her cheeks. She wanted nothing more than the floor to swallow her whole. She parted her lips and drew in a breath, but was interrupted by Ren.

"She'll have Ribera del Duero, _Tinto Fino_."

"Thank you."

Rey tried her best to appear demure. She knew there was competition out there, and as her eyes trailed across the great room, she found her confidence faltering. 

"Rey," hummed Ren, pulling her attention back to him.

She blinked momentarily, taking the wine glass he offered. He watched her in silence, his brow furrowing with curiosity.

"Do you come here often?" She asked, clutching the stem of her glass as she took a sip of her wine.

He looked irritated with her small talk, and for a moment she wondered if he'd changed his mind. But to her surprise, he nodded.

"Often enough..." 

His gaze settled on her, and she fought the urge to fidget in her seat. "Rey," he said, her name slightly drawling from his lips. "Is that your real name?"

His question caught her by surprise, and she furrowed her brow.

"Forgive me," he said, "you don't have to tell me."

Rey watched his eyes carefully. She had spent the past few weeks messaging him on that dumb dating site, and in all honesty, she thought Ren was too good to be true. Why would a wealthy man like him need to pay for the company of a woman?

"Ren!"

Rey's words died on the tip of her tongue as an older man in a dark suit approached them, his hand outstretched toward Ren in greeting.

"Pryde," said Ren, standing to embrace his friend. 

He pulled back and gave the man a swift handshake before turning to Rey. 

"Rey, this is Pryde. He's an acquaintance of mine."

Rey introduced herself, smiling past the confusion she felt toward the man's presence, and as if Ren read her mind, he offered his hand, searching her gaze as her eyes danced with a million different questions.

"Don't worry," he hummed calmly, "Pryde is here with the contract we spoke about. I’ll walk you through it, Rey. But to do that, we need privacy."

Rey's eyes flashed with worry before darting toward the plush, black curtains camouflaging the booths around the great room. How safe was she in a booth? Would anyone hear her if she screamed? Would it ever come to that? She hoped not. She glanced up at Ren's profile; he was a handsome man, she couldn't deny it, and although the scenario was far from what she had expected, she didn't feel uncomfortable around Ren. Pryde maybe, but with Ren by her side, her worries evaporated.

Her gaze dropped to Pryde’s briefcase, and she furrowed her brow. She didn’t feel the need for a contract. Why couldn’t he transfer her the money once a month and be done with it like her friends had explained.

Ren watched her mind work, outstretching his hand a fraction further the moment he saw the flash of curiosity in her gaze.

She took it, a small smile curling her lips. 

Pryde moved first, striding confidently toward one of the dark booths, only glancing over his shoulder when he pulled the curtain back and gestured for Rey to enter. 

There was a large marble table, the circular object engulfing the space; six plush armchairs were dotted around it, spaced evenly, yet close enough to make the setting intimate.

Rey swallowed, slipping into the closest chair while Ren seated himself beside her. As well as she concealed her nerves, she couldn't control her heartbeat; the quick rhythm drummed violently against her rib cage.

"Did you bring a copy?" Said Ren, straightening his tie.

"You still doubt me," rumbled Pryde.

"It was merely a question," mused Ren.

The man passed Ren two folders. 

The smell of leather was thick in the air, and Rey couldn't help the tilt of her head as Ren unbound a folder and skimmed over the first page. She watched his fingers trail down the paper, his other hand playing with the soft leather cord. He closed it, placing it beside Rey with a gentle grunt of approval.

Ren’s gaze was soft as it settled on Rey, "You will have a generous allowance. When you are with me, you won't be expected to pay for anything."

Rey nodded. She knew not to speak; she could barely form a coherent sentence inside her head. Her friends had explained to her how the sugaring scene worked, the weekly dates, the monthly allowance, and in return, some occasional sex on the side. 

At first, the idea of sex with a man much older than her made her stomach lurch, and unbeknown to her friends, she had only agreed to the date with _NightofRen83_ to shut them up. In fact, she had had no intention of agreeing to anything with anyone; she had just wanted to see what all of this 'sugar daddy' business was about. But after seeing Ren, what could she say? The man was drawing her in like a magnet.

She glanced at Ren, the question lingering precariously at the front of her mind. 

"Will I be expected to..."

Ren arched a brow, the action gentle as he took her in. "Yes," he said. His expression was impossible to read. 

Rey searched his gaze, stopping in hesitance before parting her lips to speak. "Often?" She whispered.

"As often as I please."

Rey felt as though he was analysing her every word. But she didn’t feel mocked. For that, Ren’s eyes were too kind, his demeanour too soft.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Okay," he murmured, then sighed deeply, pulling one of the files toward him. "You must know, Rey, I do things a little...differently. I only ask if you're uncomfortable or unsure at any moment in time, tell me. "

"Of course," she said, nodding her head. Her curiosity was clear, her eyes wider than usual as she tried to understand.

"You said you've had previous arrangements?" Asked Ren, his gaze trailing across the folder until he noted Rey's silence.

She swallowed when his eyes found hers.

"Yes."

 _Liar_ , she thought.

He stared for a moment longer. "Good. I'm sure you've heard it all then. I myself have particular tastes."

Ren's voice hung low around the dark booth as Rey stared back at him, her mouth parting and closing with silent words.

"I've been a Master for the past ten years," said Ren.

"I..." Rey shook her head, her mind reeling with filthy scenarios of her and Ren. She could feel her cheeks flush with heat. "But, I'm not...a-a sub, I've never--"

"I can teach you," murmured Ren. "You would be trained, disciplined."

"Trained?" Rey's brow furrowed. "...Like a pet?"

Ren sniggered, and his lip curled into a gentle smirk.

"A slave."

Rey's lips parted in awe. She had often thought about what it would feel like to be dominated, but it was a far off fantasy, one she'd locked away at the back of her mind.

"Rey..." Offered Pryde. His face held a sense of amusement as he watched her wrap her head around Ren's words. "I own a private BDSM club in Mayfair. I apologize if this is at all overwhelming for you. But I want you to understand that if you change your mind, at any time, that is perfectly okay. Everything is consensual. The contract is made through the club for your own safety, apart from that, it exists for your peace of mind. Think of it as an aid to define the relationship between yourself and Ren, something you may both agree on and are both content with." 

Rey let her gaze drop to the dark folder on the table; the one Ren had placed aside for her. Then she took a deep breath and slid it toward her. "If I'm unhappy with it?" Rey glanced toward Pryde, but Ren was quick to answer.

"Then we change it."

Rey searched Ren's gaze. Was he being sarcastic? She was told most men searching for an arrangement were pretty pleased with themselves. But she couldn't be sure. As her mind worked to decipher the man before her, he reached across to unbind her folder, his eyes glued to hers as his fingers worked.

"Thank you," murmured Rey.

Ren's smirk was so subtle, Rey couldn't help but stare. He was utterly mesmerizing. "Pryde will walk you through it in sections," he hummed, his eyes burning with intrigue. "Should you want clarification or if you need to ask a question, do so."

Rey nodded, focusing on the contract in front of her. She felt all the colour drain from her face, her palms becoming increasingly clammy as her eyes dragged across the first page.

The contract was detailed, very detailed, and the more she read, the faster fear grew in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed. Was it fear? Or was it something else entirely? She crossed her legs as she continued to read down the page.

_Duties of servitude_

"As a submissive, your duty is to please your Master," said Ren, "obedience, honesty and loyalty are expected of you always, you will attend to my physical needs, a sexual plaything of sorts."

Rey's stomach jumped, and she fought down the urge to snap at Ren. _Plaything?_ She bit the tip of her tongue. _You need the money._

"Disrespect won't be tolerated by any means and will be punished accordingly."

"How will I know--"

"You won't be tricked into punishment. Manner of speech, your promptness, appropriate answers, honesty and obedience, that is all I expect of you. These are unnegotiable to me. You will have hard limits, lines you don't want to be crossed. You will rarely be expected to do anything we haven't already discussed in the contract."

Rey took a deep breath. 

"Are we able to proceed?" Said Pryde.

"That is up to Rey."

Pryde cocked a grey brow, his gaze darting to Rey as she continued to read carefully, pulling her lower lip between her teeth.

_The submissive will address the dominant as 'Master' at all times, excluding in public._

_The submissive will pay full attention to her Master when being spoken to._

_The submissive will walk, stand, sit, lay, and kneel wherever, whenever, and however, the dominant desires._

"Please," she said, gesturing for the man to continue with nothing more than a smile, "continue."

Pryde cleared his throat and sat up. 

"Training..." said Ren.

"Yes."

Rey turned the page, sitting silently as her chest convulsed.

_The submissive will only achieve orgasm with the permission of the dominant._

_The submissive will be punished for the following offences:_

_Rudeness/cockiness, Incorrectly addressing the dominant, Disobedience, Achieving orgasm without the dominant's consent, Failing to obey/serve, Any other punishable offence as dictated._

"Any other?" Mumbled Rey. "Mr Ren..."

"Punishments are not a regular occurrence, Rey. I prefer the use of discipline. You will only be punished if deemed absolutely necessary."

Ren's words warmed Rey. His voice was comforting, deep, a sound that travelled straight to her core. His eyes were a dark shade of cocoa in the dim light, so intense they rendered Rey immobile.

"Okay."

"Good," said Ren. "Limits."

Rey's breath caught as she turned the page. A few particular words caught her attention— _branding, cutting, knife play._

"As a first-time sub, I ask you to read through them carefully," said Pryde "although some things may seem daunting, you may still want to put them in your soft limits. If you wish to change a soft limit to a hard limit later on in the arrangement, you may do so, vice versa. Read through them, take your time."

She did. She felt sick. She read through every kink. _Was it possible for a sub to have too many limits?_

"I..."

"Why don't we do it this way..." said Ren. "Start at the top. If you see something you don't like, name it, and Pryde will amend the contract to suit your preferences."

Rey liked the sound of that. She tried to keep calm. If she came across as unsure, he might change his mind and leave, and as much as it frightened her, a part of her wanted to know more.

"Branding," said Rey, "hard limit."

Ren nodded, waving his hand in the air when Pryde looked toward him.

"Permanent markings...animal play, and knife play, all three are hard limits. Infantilism, fisting, needles...and fire play too. 

"Anything else?" 

Rey glanced at Ren. Strangely, she found herself wanting his approval. 

"I don't object to any of that," hummed Ren, his eyes trailing over the list intently.

"What is a spider gag?" Rey's brow furrowed, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"It's a metal ring of sorts," said Ren, "it holds your mouth open."

"Oh." Rey's eyes went wide, and her cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson. "I'm not sure I would want that, I...I've never..."

Ren's eyes sparkled with an emotion Rey couldn't quite pinpoint, he tensed his jaw and turned toward Pryde with a smile so smug, yet so increasingly subtle, Rey couldn't help but speak up.

"I'm not comfortable with that."

Ren sighed deeply, "You'll find it's something I'm rather fond of. But it's negotiable...A soft limit perhaps."

Rey's mouth opened and closed as she fought for the right words. "Mr Ren, I don't want that in the contract."

There was a pause as silence fell around the three of them. Ren squinted his eyes slightly, deep in thought, then with a small smirk, he spoke, "An object which can be reserved for punishments then."

Rey's mind whirled as she gazed up at him. He did say punishments were a rare occurrence... 

"...Okay," she agreed, her brow furrowed in displeasure.

Ren drummed his finger against the tabletop. It was clear to Ray what he had on his mind, and the thought only made her hot and bothered. Would he stop if she didn't like it? Could you even stop a Master punishing his sub? 

"Do you have any soft limits, Rey?" Asked Pryde.

"Caning...and breathplay."

"I don't object," purred Ren.

"Will I have a safe word?" Rey chewed on her lower lip anxiously. If Ren said no, there was nothing more to discuss.

"Of course."

Both men spoke in clear unison, and Rey felt herself relax in an instant.

"You may choose your own," said Ren. "Rey...your safe word can be used at any time. But understand, this is a power exchange. I expect you to use it when you truly feel as though I've overstepped a boundary. If you feel scared or anxious, that is perfectly normal in such BDSM relations...but if I were to go against the contract...abuse your limits..."

"Then I would say my safe word?" Murmured Rey.

"Precisely," grumbled Pryde. "Well then...that is all there is my dear. Just sign here. If you wish to change anything, contact me directly." He slid a business card across the table and smiled at Rey. "Your first few interactions will be at the club for your own safety. Ren has a private room which I'm sure you'll appreciate."

"When does it start?" Asked Rey. She glanced between the two men; Ren was sniggering contently while Pryde only chuckled to himself in return. 

"A question for your Master I believe, Rey." 

With that, the men stood up and exited the curtain, leaving Rey sat alone, confused, and a little light-headed. She hoped he would at least say goodbye, give her some compensation for her time, or offer to pay for her taxi home perhaps? She felt slightly cheated. Had she misread? He had seemed so...gentlemanly.

"Miss."

Rey whipped her head to the left, and a quiet gasp slipped past her lips.

The barman from before smiled, placing a tall glass of sparkling water in front of her before reaching for her wine.

"Oh, I'm not done."

"My apologies, Miss. Mr Ren said you were finished with your wine..." The barman stared at her, his faced twisting with mortification. He went to place the wine back on the table but hesitated when Rey's brows drew together. 

_Obedience._

"Actually, I...I feel a little light-headed. I'll just take the water. Thank you."

The barman smiled and took her wine, once again leaving her alone.

Minutes passed, and she grew increasingly anxious. She wasn't even sure if he was coming back. Then she saw it; the warm glow of light as the curtain slipped open behind her.

She felt the hum of electricity rushing through the air. It was Ren; she could almost feel it. But it wasn't until his words caressed the slope of her neck that she knew for sure.

"Climb onto the table," murmured Ren "and kneel."


End file.
